


When the Youngest is Sick

by im_a_little_bit_emo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Lee Chan | Dino-centric, M/M, Sickfic, Sort Of, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, not all the members are there but they're mentioned, relationships can be seen as platonic or not it doesn't matter, this was originally supposed to have some angst but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_little_bit_emo/pseuds/im_a_little_bit_emo
Summary: Chan wakes up one morning feeling sick. Not wanting the burden the rest, he tries to hide it. But, the older members know their maknae too well and it doesn't take them long at all to figure out that something is wrong with their baby.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Chan | Dino, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Chan | Dino, Lee Chan | Dino & Everyone, Lee Chan | Dino/Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 259





	When the Youngest is Sick

When Chan woke up one morning with a faint queasy feeling in his stomach and a slight headache he thought nothing of it at first. Blaming the headache on staying up pretty late last night wrapping up a last minute recording session and his stomach on not eating yet that day, he pulled the covers off his body and walked into his en suite bathroom. 

It was only when he looked into his mirror after brushing his teeth that he noticed something might be off. He had dark bags under his eyes, which wouldn’t seem that out of the ordinary since he usually had those after a long day of work. But these were darker and more prominent than usual. Which was strange because last night wasn’t even the latest he’s ever stayed up working. 

He also noticed how pale he looked, his skin contrasting drastically with the light shade of red that covered his cheeks. Immediately, Chan started to internally panic at the thought that he may be getting sick. The thought of having to miss Seventeen’s upcoming schedules and possibly putting the group through more work than necessary caused a lump to form in his throat. 

After splashing some cold water on his face to wake himself up and putting some concealer under his eyes to hide the dark circles that had formed there during the night, Chan decided that it would probably be best if he kept his condition between himself and his manager. He wanted at least one person that wasn’t the other members to know in case something bad happened. Chan sent a quick text to his manager explaining the situation as he walked out of his bathroom and bedroom. It was times like this when he was glad he got so lucky to win that game of rock paper scissors a couple of weeks ago, allowing him to have a room all to himself. 

As expected, Chan walked into the kitchen and was greeted by a busy Mingyu preparing what seemed to be pancakes. Mingyu didn’t look up from his task at hand when he noticed Chan’s presence, sending him a quick good morning and telling him how the food will be ready in a bit. 

Chan hummed as he got a glass of water to ease his suddenly scratchy throat. Turning around, Chan almost dropped the drink in his hand as he came face to face with Seungcheol. The leader of Seventeen laughed at the youngest as he reached up and ruffled Chan’s hair. Suddenly, with his hand still on Chan’s head, Seungcheol paused as his amused expression slowly morphed into a confused one. 

Chan’s eyebrows knitted together as he watched the leader’s mood change so suddenly right before his eyes. He hadn’t realized that the older male was feeling his forehead until he had let out a small gasp. 

Chan’s eyes widened as he ducked out of the older’s way and made his way to the living room, sitting his water on the coffee table and sitting on the opposite end of the couch as Jisoo, who was scrolling mindlessly through his phone while the television played some type of cooking show. 

“Wait, Channie.” Seungcheol’s worried voice could be heard as he followed the younger male and stood in front of where he was sitting. Chan’s body tensed slightly once he saw the obvious concern in the other’s eyes. “I already felt your head, you’re burning up.” Seungcheol kneeled so that he was eye level with Chan and placed the back of his hand on his forehead once again. “Do you feel alright?” 

Chan didn’t make an attempt to get away as he let the older feel his head and both of his flushed cheeks. The scene had caught the attention of Jisoo, who had put his phone down and was now looking at Chan with the same look as Seungcheol. Chan silently thanked that Mingyu was still cooking so he didn’t have another pair of eyes fixed on him at that moment. 

Chan took a deep breath before he tried to tell the two males in front of him that he was fine and had nothing to worry about when he was stopped by a sudden coughing fit that fought its way out of his lungs. He was suddenly reminded of the reason he had grabbed that glass of water. 

Seungcheol’s eyes widened slightly as he hastily turned around and grabbed the drink from the table behind him, gently holding it up the younger’s mouth as Chan held the glass still with his fingers and took a generous sip. His eyes shutting involuntarily as he felt the cold water slightly ease the pain in his throat. 

“I think that answers your question, Cheol,” Jisoo suddenly spoke up from his spot on the couch. The two had almost forgotten he was there, Seungcheol too busy worrying about the youngest and Chan too distracted by how he was feeling at the moment. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Seungcheol agreed as he looked down at the ground in what seemed to be deep thought. He then looked up and studied the other’s face for a bit before bringing his hands up to cup Chan’s face and wipe away the makeup under his eyes, revealing the dark spots underneath. 

“Okay, I don’t think you’re in any condition to work today.” Chan opened his mouth to protest but was cut off once again, this time by the leader and not another coughing fit. “Nope, I have made my final decision. You are going to stay home today and rest so you don’t feel any worse than you already do. Don’t worry, today we are just practicing, not learning any choreography or lyrics. So you won’t be missing anything new.” 

Knowing that if he missed today he wouldn’t be lazing around the dorms while the rest of the members learned something new lifted a bit of weight off Chan’s shoulders. But, Chan knew how important practicing is when it comes to being an idol so he still wasn’t too keen on the idea of missing out. 

Suddenly, Chan felt a strong arm hook under his legs and another grip his shoulders. Before he knew it, Seungcheol was carrying the youngest bridal style to his bedroom, Jisoo following quietly behind holding Chan’s glass of water. 

“Yah, I can walk myself, you know. It’s not like my legs stopped working,” Chan internally cringed at his rough sounding voice as he spoke. It was the first time any words had left his mouth that morning and his throat felt like sandpaper. 

Seungcheol let out a low and quiet laugh as he looked at the boy in his arms, who was now pouting cutely and crossing his arms over his chest like a stubborn child. “I know, Channie. But you’re sick and I want you to do as little as possible today to be sure that you feel better soon,” the leader responded as he carefully set Chan down on his bed, Jisoo placing the water on his bedside table not long after.

Chan felt his cheeks heat up. Not because he was sick, but because the older’s actions made him realize how much the other members truly cared for him. Sure, they would tease and baby him constantly, he was the youngest, it was basically in his contract. But, he knew that deep down all twelve of the older members never had any ill intentions behind anything they said to him, and the thought of that made Chan’s heart skip a beat and his stomach do a flip. 

“Here, let me take your temperature.” Chan was so lost in thought that he hadn’t realized the thermometer that Jisoo was holding in front of his face. Chan slightly parted his lips as Jisoo rested the device under his tongue. Chan held the thermometer in his mouth until he heard a beep. He watched Jisoo’s expression as the older took out the device and looked at the number on the small screen. “Yeah, your temperature is a little higher than usual. Just stay in bed today and rest, okay Channie?”

The youngest nodded, not wanting to speak because of his sore throat. His heart leaped at the nickname, it used to not phase him at all but now it made his stomach so cartwheels. His eyes widened ever so slightly as the boy in front of him leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead. Chan whined as if the action bothered him, but in reality it was the complete opposite.

Seungcheol, who had been in Chan’s bathroom while this whole exchange was going on, walked back to the bed and placed a small plastic tub on the ground next to it. Chan knew it was for if he needed to throw up and the thought of having to use it made his nose wrinkle. The leader laughed at his expression, leaning forward and doing the same thing Jisoo had done moments earlier. This time however, Chan didn’t have the energy to act annoyed as he suddenly felt the strong urge to fall asleep. 

“Rest up and feel better, Channie. We have to go now,” the leader said as he and Jisoo left the younger to get some shuteye. Once his door closed behind the two of them, Chan heard the muffled noises of heavy footsteps and loud conversations. The other members must have finally all woken up. 

A small smile formed unconsciously on Chan’s face at the thought of the twelve other members bustling about the dorm and fighting for the best pancake. Soon, Chan fell asleep with his head filled with thoughts of the others and his heart filled with love for them.


End file.
